Bonolenov Ndongo
Bonolenov (ボノレノフ, Bonorenofu) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, a gang of thieves with class A bounties Hunter × Hunter Manga chapter 2. His physical strength ranks eight in the group and 13th Troupe member. Appearance Bonolenov is covered from head-to-toe in bandages like a mummy, while wearing boxing gloves and shorts. These bandages cover up a mass number of holes throughout his body. Bonolenov's spider tattoo has yet to be revelaed. Personality Very little is known about his personality and reasons for joining the Troupe, but in the fight with the chimera ants he speaks in a very regal manner. Background Bonolenov is a descendant of the Gyudondond, a small wild tribe that was chased out of their lands by development. When males of the Gyudondond tribe reach the age of three, they are circumcized and needles are inserted in various parts of their body. Over time, these needles are replaced with thicker and thicker sticks, and the holes are stabilized with bamboo stalks or stones. Using these holes, Gyudondond males are able to create a variety of sounds. They are called "Bap," the dancing warriors, and fulfill the role of shamans and performers in their tribe. Before combat, they use their bodies to play songs of battle. The Gyudondond believe that the more beautiful a sound that is played, the greater the spirit it can summon. Plot Yorknew City arc Bonolenov first appeared during the Phantom Troupe's mission in Yorknew City. During the arc he is seen in the troupe's hideout talking with the other members. Chimera Ant arc During the chimera ant arc Bonolenov takes part in the fight between thee newly appointed queen of the chimera ants, Zazan, and the Phantom Troupe in Meteor City. Inside Zazan's castle he fights one of Zazan officers and crushes him to death with his abilities. He is one of the first to arrive in the place where Feitan and Zazan where fighting and in case of Feitan's defeat he will be the next one to fight her. However Feitan defeats Zazan and he along the others members exits the castle. Abilities & Powers Bonolenov fights gracefully, and playfully dancing to dodge enemy attacks. His proficiency in martial artistry is unclear, as he has yet to hit an opponent physically. However, since the Bap are known as "dancing warriors", he must have some combat skills. It is unknown whether his box gauntlets are meant as a weapon or they simply cover the holes on his hands. In the fight against the Chimera Ant officier he waited for his opponent to grow tired before finishing him, though this might have been just a product of his anger and not an abitude. Enhanced strenght: Bonolenov ranked eighth in arm-wrestling, one place before an Enhancer, despite a Conjurer having weak attitude towards Enhancing skills. Enhanced agility: He is very agile and acrobatic. In the 1999 anime he sometimes lazes off hanging upside-down. Enhanced speed: Bonolenov is quite fast, as he was able to avoid a sudden attack from a Chimera Ant officier and strip of the bandages in mere moments. When equipped with the conjured lance, he stabbed the said Chimera before he had the chance of moving. Enhanced reflexes: Bonolenov dodged a sneak attack from a Chimer Ant officier, despite later commenting that he was rather quick, and all the subseqents offensive attempts of the creature without the need to block them. Enhanced stamina: He waited for a Chimera Ant, stronger than an average human, to deplete all of his stamina, whilst he didn't look tired in the least. Furthermore, he employed two powerful Nen attacks, with one of them creating a massive boulder, and still he didn't run out of breath. Proficient in lance handling: Bonolenov chose to conjure a lance in his fight, meaning that he is at least decent at its use. With this weapon he managed to hit his opponent, though inflicting him no damage. Nen As a member of the Gyudondond tribe, whose worriors "change melody in battle power", and of the Phantom Troupe, Bonolenov is an etremely skilled Nen user. His attacks are very hard to avoid, since they move to the speed of sound. Their power is fueled by the pride he has in his legacy as a Bap, and the fact that he probably needs to perform a certain quantity of steps or an accurate dance to execute them might mean that they are strenghtened by a limitation. It looks like the larger the number of holes he uncovers, the stronger is the ensuing technique. Other abilities Skilled performer: He is an accomplished dancer (and player, due to his peculiar body), having inherited this skill from his tribe and combining it with his Nen attacks. References Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers